Shadow of the Byakugan
by Just another stupid guy
Summary: A couple of one-shot ShikaXHina stories.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE. THIS IS MY FIRST NARUTO FANFIC AND I LIKE SHIKAMARU AND HINATA AS A COUPLE SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A FANFIC. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST M RATED FANFIC SO DON'T BE TOO HARSH WITH THE REVIEWS. SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES, IF ANY. ENJOY :)**

Hinata wondered through the busy Konoha streets that dreadful Monday morning. She always enjoyed walking through the streets and looking around at all the cheerful faces that were shopping or sitting with friends and talking in some café but this morning she couldn't enjoy any of it. She was focused and she had a mission.

 **Earlier that morning...**

"How do you expect to be the head of this prestigious clan if you don't know how to cure your comrades in the wilderness without proper tools or medicine?" Hiashi (Hinata's father) sternly asked her as they sat around the dining table.

"I..." Hinata struggled to answer her father. Yes Hinata was a strong, intelligent and an honoured Hyuga. She was able to use her byakugan perfectly to suit her fighting skills and but her father still didn't believe that she was worthy of leading the Hyuga Clan.

"You are nowhere near the level of intelligence, power or authority needed to lead this clan." Her father stated then picked up a rice ball and ate on it refusing to look at his shy daughter in her eyes.

"I'm sorry father." Hinata softly apologised. "Please excuse me."

 **Present time...**

Hinata carefully manoeuvred her way through a crowd of people then thought of people that were best suited in teaching her how to heal or cure her comrades when they were out on missions without any medical tools or medicine.

Her first choice had been her sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, who she respected and loved like a mother but Kurenai was unfortunately away on a mission to the land of Waves.

Her next choice was a list of medical ninja. Tsunade was too busy seeing as she was the hokage and her assistant, Shizune, was always busy helping her so they weren't available. Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice and a good friend of Hinata's but she had her hands full working at the hospital and she rarely saw Sakura these days so she was not an option as well.

Hinata was wrecking her brain trying to think about who was the best person to ask for help with her situation. Everyone she thought of was either too busy, away on a mission or under-skilled in the medical department she needed help with. She was about to give up when she looked around and spotted a familiar clan symbol; the Nara Clan.

Suddenly Hinata remembered that the Nara's had and maintained a huge medicinal encyclopaedia with all types of herbs and plants that you could use to cure your comrades even if you are not near a hospital. Her face lit up with joy as she knew that Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother, could probably help her. Yoshino was not a ninja but she remembered Shikamaru referring to his mother on more than one occasion as one of the "fiercest kunoichi's of all time". Despite that thought in her mind, this was Hinata's best option so she decided to go for it. She walked into the Nara Clan's district and immediately saw a man that had his hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, the signature of the Nara Clan males, walking towards her. She didn't recognise him but he was clearly a member of the clan.

"Good morning Lady Hinata." The man bowed as he greeted her.

"G-g-good morning." Hinata stuttered, a horrible habit that she had yet to overcome.

"May I ask what business you have here in the Nara District?" he asked her.

"I've c-c-come to speak to Lady Yoshino." Hinata answered.

"Lady Yoshino is at her house. Once you reach the end of this street, turn right and the house with the Nara Clan symbol on it is hers. Have a nice day." He told her then bowed again before walking away.

"T-t-thank you." Hinata told him then followed his instructions to the house with the Nara Clan symbol on. She opened the small gate then walked along the cement pathway and up the stairs of the porch to the door of the double storey house. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she suddenly became more nervous than she already was. She knocked on the door not knowing if she knocked too hard or too softly but then heard a shout.

"I'll be there in a minute." A voice shouted and Hinata stood silently on the porch awaiting someone to open the door. Suddenly the handle of the door turned and an older looking woman stood in the doorway and smiled at the shy Hyuga.

"Good morning." Yoshino happily greeted Hinata who looked down at her feet nervously.

"G-g-good morning Lady Yoshino." Hinata softly returned the greeting refusing to make eye contact.

"Is something the matter sweetheart?" Yoshino politely asked the nervous girl.

"N-n-nothing is... I'm o-o-okay... I'm just um..." Hinata stuttered and was about to run away when a hand gently grabbed hers.

"Come inside, I'll make us some tea and we can talk okay." Yoshino told Hinata as her smile seemed to cheer up the Hyuga Heiress.

"O-o-okay." Hinata was led into the house and was told to have a seat in the lounge area while Yoshino disappeared into the kitchen to make the tea. After a short while, the older woman returned with a tray that had two piping hot cups of tea, a bowl of sugar and a small jug of milk.

"Here we go honey." Yoshino told Hinata as she set the tray on the wooden table then put one of the cups on a coaster for Hinata.

"T-t-thank you v-very much." Hinata managed to say then finished the tea to her liking.

"So what brings you here today Miss Hyuga?" Yoshino catching Hinata off guard that she knew who she was. Everyone knew who she was though. They could tell by her eyes that she was a Hyuga and it certainly didn't take a genius to know that she was the Hyuga Heiress and, since she was in the household of arguably Konoha's smartest shinobi, she shouldn't have been surprised that they knew more about her and her clan than she knew.  
Hinata began explaining what her father had told her this morning and how she wanted to prove her father wrong and ultimately get his respect and earn the right to lead the proud Hyuga Clan when her father stepped down.

Yoshino was thinking deeply about what Hinata had said then came up with a plan. It looked like living in a house filled with geniuses was rubbing off on her.

"W-w-will you help me?" Hinata shyly asked Yoshino.

"Give me just a second." Yoshino told Hinata then stood up and walked towards the staircase but didn't proceed up the stairs.  
"Shikamaru Nara! Get your lazy ass down here now! You have a guest!"

 **Xxx SHIKAMARU'S P.O.V xxX**

Weekends and off days were always Shikamaru's favourite days because he could lay in bed and sleep till the afternoon then wake up, get something to eat, go to his favourite spot on a grassy hill away from the busy Konoha streets then just lay and watch the clouds drifting by. He wished he could be a cloud and just spend his life lazily drifting by without a worry in the world.  
Today wasn't the weekend since it was Monday but it was his off day and he planned to spend it like he usually did. He comfortable laid in his bed and continued his peaceful sleep until a roaring shout woke him up from his slumber.

"Shikamaru Nara! Get your lazy ass down here now! You have a guest!" That could only be his mother since only two people he knew would shout from downstairs for him to get up and go downstairs and those two troublesome people were Ino (his best friend who was surprisingly like an irritating little sister to him who he couldn't live without) and his mother, Yoshino Nara. Ino knew better than everyone else never to disturb Shikamaru on his day off unless it was a real emergency so it could only be his mother but he was curious to find out who the guest was that she spoke about.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he slowly climbed out of bed. His mother never cared if it was his day off or if he was on a mission since she would call on him all the time and make him do whatever she needed him to do especially if his father wasn't around.  
Shikamaru dressed him then dragged himself down the stairs to see who his guest was. Shikamaru was really surprised to see the beautiful Hyuga Heiress seated across from his mother.

"G-g-good morning Shikamaru-kun." Hinata nervously greeted him as she quickly stood up and bowed.

"There's no need for that Hinata." Yoshino told Hinata as she pointed to a seat that Shikamaru must sit by.

"Yeah, it's like my troublesome mother says, no need for that." Shikamaru told Hinata as he sat down.

"O-o-okay." Hinata replied then sat back down.

"What did you want mother? You know it's my day off... tch troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Hinata needs our help and this is the perfect time to kill two birds with one stone." Yoshino proudly stated as Shikamaru lazily looked at Hinata. Their eyes met and Hinata immediately looked away as a blush appeared on her face.

"Tch... women are troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Yoshino asked her son as she threw and ice cold glare at him.

"Nothing." He sleepily replied. "So what is this thing we need to do?"

"Hinata needs to learn about the medicinal plants, shrubs and herbs that could be used to make medicine in a forest and so do you." Yoshino told him with a stern look on her face. "The two of you will be using the medical encyclopaedia to study and learn how to make the medicine. I will also be giving you a test in three weeks time to see if you did it properly and if you didn't then you will spend another three weeks doing it all over again until you get it right."

"Mom." Shikamaru said as he looked at his mother was a worried look in his eyes.

"What is it honey?" Yoshino asked her son.

"There are many secrets in that book including the Akimichi Clan's Three Coloured Pills. We can't just be giving that information out to anyone." Shikamaru told his mother and she could hear the concern in his voice. She smiled as it always amazed her at her sons ability to easily point out the risks involved in a situation which is why he would surpass his father's abilities as a tactician (not that she would ever tell him that).

"Oh honey, don't worry about that. The Hyuga's have been part of this village for centuries and they are one of the most respected clans in the five nations. The Hyuga's knew a lot of what is in the book already so this will be nothing new to Hinata. We will just be explaining what she knows in more detail and allowing her to practice it." Yoshino told Shikamaru easing his worries. "And if you don't do it then you are going to do chores everyday for the next three weeks."

"Even if I don't do this, you'll still make me do chores for the next three weeks." Shikamaru pointed out.

"At least do it for your friend then." Yoshino said reminding Shikamaru of the shy girl sitting in the room with them.

"Fine." Shikamaru agreed as he let out a yawn. "Such a drag."

"Great, I'll go fetch the book and you two can get started." Yoshino happily said then went out of the room.

"I-I-I'm sorry for dragging y-you into this." Hinata apologised.

"It's okay Hinata. I've been putting this off for way too long as well. I guess you gave me a reason to start and there's no time like the present to do so." Shikamaru told her as a blush crept up on her face while she looked down and Shikamaru couldn't stop looking at how beautiful she was when she was blushing.

The next three weeks flew by as Hinata and Shikamaru studied together. Hinata went to the Nara house ever day and learnt about herbs and shrubs that she could use while out in the forest. The two of them would study from early in the morning (well any time before noon was too early for Shikamaru) until late in the evening (more than often until midnight). When Hinata fell asleep one night, Shikamaru gently carried her up to his room so that she could sleep in his bed since the guest room was too cluttered and messy. Shikamaru then went to go sleep on the couch downstairs and when Hinata woke up she apologised over and over again until Shikamaru gently put his arms around her and told her that it was okay.

Shikamaru would never admit but he actually started to like having Hinata around. He would wake up early and get himself ready for the day just so that she didn't have to wait for him to get ready. They grew closer together and even shared some stories of when they were younger. Everything that he thought was troublesome was worth doing for Hinata. He even started using his famous 'troublesome' and 'such a drag' comment less when Hinata was around. He enjoyed walking Hinata home at night even though his father threatened to tell his mother where his favourite hiding spots were.

Hinata also became less shy around Shikamaru and his family. She hardly stuttered and her nervousness around them all but faded. She even tried to help Shikamaru with his chores but he wouldn't let her since she was a guest in his house. Yoshino just laughed at her son as she knew that he never turned down anyone's offer to help him do his chores unless that person was special and it turned out that Hinata was that special person now.

The day of the test came and both of them were nervous but also excited. This was the day both of them were working so hard towards. Yoshino handed each one of them a sheet of paper and with questions on then another sheet of paper that was blank. It took them little over an hour and both of them were finished. Yoshino took their papers and told Hinata to come back the next day to see if they passed or not.

"Good morning Hinata." Yoshino greeted the young Hyuga as she allowed Hinata to enter the house.

"Good morning Lady Yoshino." Hinata returned the greeting with a bow.

"How many times must I tell you to stop doing that?" Yoshino asked Hinata and Hinata immediately became nervous again.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Hinata replied.

"It's okay. Let's go, Shikamaru is surprisingly waiting for us already." Yoshino said as she let out a little laugh. The two females entered the room where Shikamaru was already sitting and waiting to hear the results.

"Good morning Hinata." Shikamaru greeted her.

"Good morning Shikamaru-kun." Hinata greeted him then sat down as well.

"Okay, now to the serious part." Yoshino said. "The test that I gave you wasn't easy since I even got Lady Tsunade to help me with the questions."

"No wonder they were so tricky." Shikamaru mumbled.

"But... I'm glad to say that the two of you passed with more than perfect results. Hell, you guys even scored more than what was required of you." Yoshino said as she laughed.

"We did it." Hinata excitedly exclaimed as she put her hands together.

"Looks like our hard work paid off." Shikamaru stated as he had a bored expression on his face.

"Yoshino, Lady Tsunade asks if you can go to her office with the encyclopaedia." Shikaku (Shikamaru's lazy but brilliant father) said as he entered the room.  
"Oh, good morning you two and well done on passing the exam."

"Thank you Mister Nara." Hinata said then stood up and bowed while Shikaku just stood there and scratched the back of his head not knowing how to respond to the respectfulness of the little Hyuga.

"Thanks dad." Shikamaru replied.

"Your mother and I are going to Tsunade's office so we will be back in a little while." Shikaku said then dragged his wife out of the room.

"Looks like we did it." Shikamaru stated as he looked at Hinata who donned a breathtaking smile.  
"Um... do you want anything to drink or eat?" Shikamaru quickly asked Hinata as he remembered that she was a guest.

"No thank you." Hinata replied.

"Want to take a walk with me then?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Where to?"

"The Nara Clan's forest. You already came with me to fetch some herbs and plants in it so I thought you might want to explore it a little more and it's a nice day for a walk."

"Okay then." Hinata agreed.

They stood up then made their way into the huge forest. Shikamaru knew this forest like the back of his hand and could probably walk around in it blindfolded and he would still be able to find his way home with the blindfold on. They walked in silence for a while as awkwardness had built up between them. Shikamaru caught one of Hinata's stares at him and she immediately blushed then turned her head away so that he couldn't see her expression. Suddenly they felt the ground shaking a little and galloping noises filled the air.

"Stay close to me." Shikamaru told Hinata as he led the two of them to a clearing where grass filled the open space. In an instant, they were surrounded by a huge herd of deer and Hinata clung to Shikamaru's arm for protection.  
"It's okay, they won't hurt you now." Shikamaru told Hinata as he put his hand in hers intertwining their fingers. The biggest and strongest deer came out of the herd and started slowing making his way towards them and Shikamaru slowly led Hinata towards the familiar deer.

"Sh-Sh-Shikamaru." Hinata nervously said his name as the deer was right in front of them. The deer's antlers stood large and proud atop his head and Shikamaru slowly place a hand on the deer's face.

"Hinata, I want you to meet the leader of these deer's." Shikamaru told her as he gently positioned Hinata in front of his body and put his left hand on hers then guided it towards the deer.  
"It's okay, he won't bite." Shikamaru told Hinata as his words sent a heat across her face while he looked at the deer from over his shoulder. She then gently the deer as Shikamaru's hand was still on hers. Hinata noticed that the other deer started grazing on the grass or just laid down and rest a little and all her insecurities and nervousness flew away. Suddenly a smaller deer follower by a bigger deer came towards them.

"Shikamaru." Hinata said his name as she looked at the two deer making their way towards them.

"The bigger one is the leaders mate and the smaller one is their son." Shikamaru explain then knelt down still holding Hinata's hand. The smaller deer then gave Shikamaru a small branch as the leader signalled for everyone to leave. Shikamaru and Hinata watched as the herd slowly made their way out of the clearing leaving the pair alone to look at the branch.

"I don't think I've seen that one." Hinata told Shikamaru as they looked at the small branch with smaller red beads on them.

"Me neither." Shikamaru replied. "Must be new to the area."

"You guys get new plants growing here?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yeah which is why we're always updating the encyclopaedia. Tsunade usually asks for it every couple of months to see if there have been any changes she should know about since she is a medical ninja." Shikamaru explained as he touched the branch to feel its texture then smelled it.

"What does it smell like?" Hinata asked him as he handed the branch to her.

"It smells like nothing." Shikamaru answered as he saw Hinata smell it as well. Suddenly Shikamaru realised that he was still holding Hinata's hand so he quickly let go and blushed insanely at his embarrassment.

"It doesn't have a smell." Hinata concluded as she felt the branch as well.

"Is it me or is it getting a little hot here?" Shikamaru asked Hinata as he could see her sweating.

"Yeah." Hinata answered him as she quickly took off the jacket that she was wearing and Shikamaru immediately noticed her huge breasts that her jacket hid. She quickly tried to hide her breasts from Shikamaru and he immediately averted his gaze to the sky but he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable as he got an erection at the sight of her huge mounds.

"Sorry." Shikamaru apologised as he scratched his head then removed his jacket as well leaving him in his shirt and a fishnet underneath.

"It's okay." Hinata said as she removed her arm from her chest allowing Shikamaru to see the size of her breasts again which excited him further.  
"Shikamaru... um..." she said as she looked at the huge bulge by his crotch.

"Shit." Shikamaru quickly said then turned around to try and hide his erection and his embarrassment. He didn't know why but he had this overwhelming urge to go over to Hinata and place a kiss on her juicy lips. He turned around but his lips were immediately met with Hinata's as the usually shy and conservative Hyuga was now taking the lead and kissing him with a hunger that rivalled his hunger for hers.

"What are we...?" Hinata tried to ask but was cut off by Shikamaru's lips. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and his arms brought her body right up against his. Her breasts were pushed up against his muscled chest making his erection as hard as it could be against her. He then broke away from her lips as his lips made their way along her soft jaw line leaving trails of sexual kisses in their path.

"I want you." Shikamaru whispered sweetly into Hinata's ear.

"I want you too." Hinata softly said as she looked shy again. Shikamaru immediately took the lead this time and lifted her up as he kissed her. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as her lips granted his tongue entrance into her juicy mouth. She started moaning in pleasure as his hands caressed her soft ass.

Hinata broke the kiss for a moment and quickly took off the t-shirt she was wearing leaving her only in her light lacy blue bra. Shikamaru immediately started kissing her exposed neckline softly biting then sucking on the skin marking her before he found his was back up to her mouth and drew her deep into a passionate kiss. His hand found the way to the clasp of her bra as the other one was still by her plump ass holding her in place.

"You're beautiful." Shikamaru told her as he unclasped her bra. She immediately took the bra off and let it fall to the ground as Shikamaru gently laid Hinata on the soft grass with him in between her legs. He then took off his shirt and fishnet exposing his muscled chest to her. Hinata's hands immediately made their way to his chest and traced the muscles before Shikamaru leaned down over her gently kissing her.

Soon Shikamaru found himself trailing kisses down her light skin until his lips found her bountiful breasts. He immediately kissed her right breast as he used his thumb to circle her hard nipple on her left breast. She moaned as he teased her not giving her the satisfaction she and attention her breasts wanted. He continued circling her nipples with his tongue and thumb until she couldn't take it anymore and pushed his head down against her erect nipple. He immediately started sucking the nipple then flicking it with his tongue and lightly nibbling on it making her back arch as her moans filled his ear. He slightly pinched her other nipple between his thumb and index causing more moans.

She pulled his hair out of its usual ponytail and it slowly fell onto his shoulders as he continued pleasuring her breasts. His free hand then travelled down further hitting her clothing then teasingly placed a finger under it before taking it out again.

"No ahhh Shika-ummm-maru please." Hinata said battling through her moans of pleasure.

"You're very cute when you're like this." Shikamaru told Hinata then slowly dove his hand under her pants and slowly started massaging the skin between her legs through her underwear while still pleasuring the soft mounds on her chest.

"Take it off." Hinata pleaded as Shikamaru increased the pace at which he was massaging her folds between her legs.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru teasingly asked her then playfully nibbled on her nipple again.

"Yes... ah yes." Hinata answered him as she kept her hands on his head. He then slowly took off her pants then her underwear while still keeping his mouth glued to her breast. Shikamaru put his hand by her thighs then slowly snaked his hand up her leg until he came to her clean wet slit. He started rubbing around her entrance as he heard her moan before separating her folds.

"May I?" Shikamaru asked Hinata then looked up at her and saw her nodding too afraid that someone might hear her moans. He slipped one finger into her warm moist entrance and started moving it around feeling her walls and hearing her trying her best to muffle her moans. He then started kissing down her toned stomach and stopped by her navel to give it a quick lick before heading down to where his fingers were pleasuring her. His hands found their way to her boobs and started fondling them making her moan erotically as his mouth found her entrance then started licking it before his tongue entered her and began licking around her walls in slow methodical movements.

"Shikamaru... I'm about... um... to... yes." Shikamaru's mouth then latched onto the small rosebud between her folds and stimulated her even more before she pushed his head down and crossed her legs around his head as she came. He started licking up her juices as she breathed heavily.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?" Shikamaru asked her as he worked his way up her body again then passionately started kissing her and allowing her to taste herself in his mouth.

"Your turn." Hinata whispered into his ear before biting it then making her way down to his pants. She ripped his pants off then looked at his erect shaft standing tall and proud. She gently gripped his member and started stroking it up and down. Shikamaru then started moaning as a smile spread on Hinata's face hearing that she could make him moan just as much as he did to her.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru stated as he could see her enjoying it. He grabbed her hair as she slowly started licking his shaft up and down the sides from the head to the base then back to the head. She could see his member leaking a little fluid so she kissed it while still stroking it.

"Do you want it?" Hinata asked Shikamaru as she started stroking him faster.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru answered her as he was clearly in control of his moans so she started licking the head and put it in her mouth causing him to moan before taking it out of her mouth again.

"You didn't answer me." Hinata playfully told him.

"Yes I want it. I want all of it. I want you." Shikamaru told her then saw her plunge his member into her mouth taking in as much of it as she could but she couldn't take all of it in so she used her hand to stroke the rest of it. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft as his moans encouraged her to take him deeper as he reached her throat.  
"Hinata... I'm cumming... Hinata." he managed to say between breaths then shot his thick seed down Hinata's throat pulling it out while still letting his seed come out of him and down her breasts as she swallowed the load in her mouth. She then came up his body as her mouth met his one more time again. Their tongues fought in a war that none of them wanted to end. Suddenly Hinata moved her body onto his then grabbed his erect member and positioned it at her entrance.  
"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked her as he looked her in her eyes.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata stuttered then lowered herself onto Shikamaru's thick shaft and winced in pain as he entered her and broke apart her walls but she kept going.

"Ah... yes." Shikamaru moaned as his hard member tore through her hot core. She kept going until she couldn't anymore then started taking him out then putting him back in again.

"Shi...ka...ma...ru." Hinata breathlessly said his name as she continued straddling him with his erect member in her core. Suddenly Shikamaru lifted Hinata up then carefully flip them over with him on top of her now while they were still connected.

"I might be lazy but not when it comes to pleasuring my woman." he whispered in her ear before thrusting into her going deeper than before. Her walls clutched onto him as tightly as they could and he found it harder to thrust in and out but he battled through the tightness as their moans became one. Shikamaru's hand then went down to the rosebud that his mouth pleasured before and started gently massaging it.

"Yes... yes... yes." Hinata moaned as her nails dug into his back leaving trails on his muscles while he pleasured her. Hinata felt a wave up pleasure building up with every thrust in her.  
"Shikamaru I'm... cumming." Hinata said as her back arched and her breasts pushed up against his stomach.

"Me too." Shikamaru replied as his thrusts increased.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata shouted as the wave of pleasure spilled out onto Shikamaru's shaft while her walls clenched down on Shikamaru's member as he continued thrusting.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru called her name as he came into her core filling her up with his seed and stayed in her while he continued pouring out his seed in her then pulled out when he stopped and saw it spilling out of her. She then went down and kissed her passionately again before collapsing next to her out of exhaustion as she looked even more exhausted than he did.  
"That was amazing." Shikamaru told her as he turned on his side and took pleasure in the sight of the naked goddess beside him.

"Y-yes it was." Hinata said as he started playing with a lock of her hair then he noticed the branch that the deer gave him lying a couple of feet away.

"Do you think that was the cause of this?" Shikamaru asked her as he pointed to the branch.

"Um... I don't know." she answered him as she let out a little giggle.

"I don't think so because I wanted you even before that branch." he told her as his smile caused her to blush again.

"I wanted you more." she replied then cupped his face with her hands and gently kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. SO I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER SHIKAHINA STORY. I THINK THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST ONE FOR NOW BUT I WANT TO DO ANOTHER ONE. THIRD TIMES THE CHARM RIGHT? ANYWAY I WANT TO THANK THOSE THAT REVIEWED, YOU GUYS GAVE ME MOTIVATION TO DO ANOTHER ONE-SHOT. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO. AGAIN, I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISTAKES, IF ANY. HAPPY READING :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. (I REALLY DON'T SEE A REASON TO PUT IT THERE BUT I MIGHT AS WELL IN CASE I GET INTO TROUBLE. IT'S SUCH A DRAG.)**

Hinata Hyuga is a 18 year old Konoha chunin. She is also the first child of the head of the Hyuga clan and therefore the next leader of the clan. She had a younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga,who she was close to and a cousin, Neji Hyuga, who she respected and treated as a brother. Her mother died a couple of years ago and her father took care of her and her sister as well as the entire clan. Everyone respected Hinata despite her being extremely shy and timid. She was the heiress to the clan and was dubbed as the Byakugan Princess by her lazy but amazing best friend Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru Nara is an 18 year old Konoha chunin. He is an only child and his father is the head of the Nara clan meaning that he would one day take over that position when his father stepped down. He was the first person in his class and age group to become a chunin thanks to his amazing thinking, analysing, strategic and his use of those characteristics combined in the heat of battle. He was the undisputed lazy ass in the entire village which was just the way he liked it but somehow he was always made to do work by his best friend Hinata Hyuga.  
They have been best friends since they entered the academy. Their fathers worked together since the Nara clan and the Hyuga clans were two of the biggest and most respected clans in the village. The Nara's had their Shadow techniques and the Hyuga's had their Byakugan so both clans were very skilled in their respective ninjutsu.

When Hinata's mother died, Shikamaru's mother started to try and fill that motherly void which Hinata gratefully accepted. Hinata had spent a lot of days and nights at the Nara household and everyone in the Nara clan knew how close Shikamaru and Hinata were solidifying the relationship between the two clans that their fathers had made.

"Afternoon Princess." Shikamaru greeted Hinata as she absent-mindedly passed Shikamaru who was lazily leaning against the wall outside the Hokage's. Hinata had just finished reporting back to Lady Tsunade after her mission.

"Shikamaru-kun, stop calling me Princess." Hinata told him as he started walking next to her.

"I will stop then you stop calling me Shikamaru-kun." he replied as he could she her familiar blush return to her beautiful face.

"Um... d-did..." Hinata stuttered which annoyed Shikamaru as he knew how strong, smart and confident Hinata really was.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were ready for our trip tomorrow." Shikamaru told her. "Do you need anything? I can get it for you while you rest after your mission."

"I-I'm already p-packed. You d-don't have to worry about me." Hinata replied as she looked down while saying the last statement. She always hated how Shikamaru always cared so much about her because she felt a longing and desire for Shikamaru that went beyond the realms of friendship. Shikamaru was the first guy outside of her family to accept her for who she was. He saw past all her flaws and insecurities and his brown eyes always looked like they were looking at her innocent soul with a lustful look which made her desire for him grow even more.

"I'm your best friend; there's no way I cannot worry about you." Shikamaru responded. "Hell, the day I stop worrying about you is the day I betray my family."

"Don't say that." Hinata softly told him.

"You don't think that I would really betray my family, do you? I know I'm lazy and don't act like I care about anything but even I have morals and judgement. Don't think so low of me." Shikamaru told her genuinely hurt by her words. They then came to a stop outside the Hyuga compound.  
"Tch troublesome, I will see you tomorrow Princess." Shikamaru told Hinata then stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

"I'm sorry." Hinata softly said as Shikamaru was already too far away for him to hear.

 **Xxx Shikamaru's P.O.V xxX**

"Shikamaru." Choji called his name as he saw Choji standing outside the Yamanaka's flower shop talking to the daughter of the owner of the flower shop and their childhood friend Ino Yamanaka. All three of them were childhood friends and grew up together since their three clans had a deep history together. They knew each other better than they knew their parents. They were even in the same team.

"So Shika-kun, are you ready for your date weekend away with Hinata-chan?" Ino asked him once the joined them.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru lazily responded. Ino always loved teasing them especially when it came to girls. She was always in the loop with the latest gossip so she always knew what was going on. He didn't tell them about the weekend away with Hinata but he knew that somehow Ino would find out.

"Shikamaru, you never told us that you were going to away for the weekend." Choji innocently pointed out as he opened a bag of chips and started munching on it.

"I lost a stupid bet. This was the punishment." Shikamaru replied. "Didn't wanna talk about it."

"You know, for having an IQ of over 200, you suck at reading people." Ino stated.

"That's why Choji and I have you." Shikamaru told her.

"Whatever." Ino said as she thought about something for a moment which usually indicated that she was about to explode with information that Shikamaru would ignore anyway.

"You're going on a weekend away with the Hyuga Heiress so you have to treat her properly."

"Hinata has spent a weekend at my house already if you forgot." Shikamaru reminded her. "You nearly made her so embarrassed that she locked herself in the toilet."

"All I said was that if she was going to date my brother then she was going to have to meet certain criteria." Ino said. "You guys should be lucky that I consider you as my brothers."

"We did basically grow up together so we are practically siblings." Choji stated.

"I thought you were on my side Cho." Shikamaru told Choji as Choji continued eating.

"As I was saying, you are need to treat Hinata-chan properly so you cannot say 'troublesome' or 'such a drag'. You have to pay attention to her which is the opposite of what you are doing right now you lazy ass." Ino said as she hit Shikamaru.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked as he knew why Ino hit him but he liked making Ino frustrated just as much as she loved teasing them.

"I hope Hinata beats the crap out of you." Ino told him.

"Hinata can hardly hurt a fly." Choji told her making Shikamaru smile as he knew how caring and soft Hinata was but he also knew how ruthless and cunning Hinata could be.

"Exactly so if I find out that you took advantage of Hinata then I will fry your brain." Ino threatened Shikamaru.

"Fine by me." Shikamaru agreed. "Anyway, I have to get home and hope my mother packed my suitcase."

"I still don't know why your mother does so much stuff for you. You're already so lazy." Ino stated.

"I packed my things already but my mother would've unpacked it and put everything that I needed in and take everything that I didn't need out." Shikamaru replied. "I will see you guys next week. Look after her Cho."

"Have fun Shikamaru." Choji told him as Shikamaru started walking away to his home.

 **Xxx Hinata's P.O.V xxX**

"What's wrong Hinata?" Neji asked his cousin as he saw her sitting on the porch of the house.

"I-I think I said something wrong to Shikamaru." Hinata told him.

"Was he angry?" Neji asked as he sat down next to Hinata on the wooden structure.

"N-No but... I still think that I-I shouldn't have said it." Hinata looked down at her swinging feet.

"You will see Shikamaru tomorrow and the whole weekend so you can apologise to him tomorrow." Neji suggested. "You guys have been best friends for a long time so I am sure that he will forgive you and I can see the way you look at him and act around him. Shikamaru is a good guy and he will protect you and look after you, don't lose him."

"O-Okay Neji-san." Hinata stuttered again.

"Hanabi said that she was going to pack your bag so I think you should go and check on her." Neji told her as he stood up. He then started making his way towards the building he slept in so Hinata stood up and made her way into the main household to go check that her sister was packing her bag properly. Hinata entered her room to find that her cupboards and drawers were wide open and clothes were thrown all over the floor.

"Hinata, where's all your sexy clothes?" Hanabi innocently asked her sister.

"Hanabi what are you doing?" Hinata asked ignoring Hanabi's question as she looked around at the mess on the floor.

"I'm looking for all your sexy clothes but you don't seem to have any. How do you expect to win Shikamaru-san over?" Hanabi asked her.

"W-What?" Hinata nervously asked.

"I know that you like him and don't lie to me." Hanabi told her as she waved her index finger at her sister who had a blush creeping up on her face.

"W-Well he is n-nice." Hinata shyly replied as she pushed her fingers together and refused to look at her sister.

"He is perfect for you and definitely a good choice to welcome into the clan. He is smart and strong enough to figure out how to defeat Neji-san probably. I would actually like to see that battle." Hanabi stated.

"No." Hinata quickly responded. "Neji and Shikamaru are friends. They shouldn't fight."

"I know. I was just saying that it would be a good battle to watch. It would be a close call. Do you think your love could be your cousin?" Hanabi asked Hinata as a smirk played on Hanabi's face while Hinata's face grew redder until she fainted.

 **Xxx Next day at the hotel. No ones P.O.V xxX**

"Um... Shikamaru." Hinata shyly said as she looked at the room they were sharing.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked Hinata as he lazily joined her at the entrance to the bedroom.

"There's only one bed." Hinata pointed out.

"I can sleep on the couch you know." Shikamaru suggested as he could see Hinata blushing.

"No, it's okay. We c-can share the bed." Hinata told him.

"Okay." Shikamaru agreed. "It's not like we haven't slept together." Hinata's face immediately turned red at Shikamaru's words. "I don't mean it sexually. I meant that we have slept on the same bed before. You even slept on me on a couch remember."

"Y-Yes I remember." Hinata stuttered then turned around and walked to the lounge because to try and hide her embarrassment as she thought about that day.

"Do you want to order room-service or go to the restaurant?" Shikamaru asked her. "It is cold outside and looks like there's going to be a storm tonight so it is going to be cold. I suggest you dress warm if you want to go to the restaurant."

"W-We can order room-service." Hinata stated.

"Okay." Shikamaru replied then picked up the phone and order dinner for them.

The sat in the lounge and happily spoke as they ate their dinner. They spoke about the missions they went on recently and the cities they visited leading to them talking about crazy adventures they had been on with their teams.

Shikamaru was being drawn into Hinata's words the more he heard her voice. He words were being etched into his heart as he didn't want to forget them. He didn't ever want to forget her. He wanted to be with her as more than just her friend. He wanted to be the one that made her happy. He wanted to be the one that she loved.

Hinata was having similar feelings towards Shikamaru than he had to her. She liked Shikamaru and wanted her to be his. She wanted Shikamaru to hold her close and protect her from the world. She wanted Shikamaru.

Once they were finished eating, Shikamaru allowed Hinata to use the shower first while he cleaned up the lounge where they ate. He had this overwhelming urge to go into the bathroom and take a shower with Hinata. They had never seen each other naked before but they have seen each other in their underwear. Hinata had even seen Shikamaru with his hair down before and she liked it. Hinata came out of the bathroom dressed in a night gown that was reached down to a spot just above her knees but allowed Shikamaru to see her underwear thanks to the thin fabric. Hinata immediately put her arm across her breasts and a hand over her nether regions.

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru quickly replied as he looked away and immediately went into the bathroom.

Hinata was embarrassed. Hanabi had packed her bag and this was the only thing she was comfortable sleeping in. A thin blue nightgown that allowed Shikamaru to see her underwear and leave her basically exposed to the world. Hinata remembered Shikamaru's lustful gaze at her before he quickly entered the bathroom to hide his embarrassment. She smiled as she thought of Shikamaru taking off her clothes and leaving her exposed to him.

Shikamaru came out of the bathroom dressed in his usual dark green boxers that he always wore to bed leaving his upper body clear of any clothes. He caught Hinata staring at him with the same lust in her eyes that he had then she quickly averted her attention.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Shikamaru asked Hinata.

"Y-Yes." Hinata answered him as she immediately got under the blankets so that she could use it to cover her body. Shikamaru then got in bed on the other side so that each one of them could get their own side of the bed. There was enough space on the huge bed and enough blankets to go around so there would be no need for any awkwardness between them.

"Well goodnight Princess." Shikamaru greeted Hinata as he turned on his side with his back facing her.

"Goodnight Shikamaru-kun." Hinata replied as she laid on her side as well.

Both of them easily fell asleep seeing as they had a full day which included the walk to the hotel which was far from the village. During the night a storm began. There was lightning and thunder as rain pelted down against the buildings on the ground. A particularly loud roar of thunder woke Shikamaru from his slumber which irritated him. He then heard a small shriek from the Byakugan Princess sleeping next to him as a bolt of lightning struck. She pulled on the blankets clearly afraid of the storm.

"Hinata, it's okay." Shikamaru gently said as he turned around and faced her back. He put his around her trembling body to try and comfort her. He gently started rubbing her arm as she slowly settled down. Then another roar of thunder was emitted and Hinata immediately turned her body and buried her head against Shikamaru's chest.

"Sh-shikamaru... I'm s-scared." Hinata admitted as Shikamaru held her tighter with his one arm around the back of her head and the other around her back.

"I know and to be honest, I'm scared as well." Shikamaru told her which wasn't far from the truth. He was afraid of thunder and lightning but he learnt how to deal with it. A part of him was still afraid but he was able to forget about that part. Hinata was really afraid though. She hated the thunder and lightning. It terrified her.

"There's something that your mother told me once when I was younger. She told me that the only way mother nature knew how to break down her children was to use thunder and lightning to scare them. Once her children aren't afraid of it anymore then they will be the best children they can be."

"My m-mother said that?" Hinata asked as her trembling subsided.

"Yes and I think she knew that when you finally stop being afraid then you would be one of the best females to ever walk this planet. I can't disagree with her there." Shikamaru told Hinata as she looked up at Shikamaru with her innocent pale eyes. Suddenly they found their heads slowly moving towards each other until their lips met. Shikamaru took the lead then gently led Hinata into a passionate kiss; one that both of them were wanting for a long time now. Shikamaru's tongue licked Hinata's juicy bottom lip until she granted him entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and their tongues immediately fought in an intense war for dominance as both savoured the taste of the other one.

"Shikamaru-kun." Hinata breathlessly said his name once they broke apart for air.

"Hinata, I want to be yours." Shikamaru stated as he looked her dead in the eyes with all the sincerity he had.

"I want to be yours as well." Hinata told Shikamaru before kissing him again. This time Shikamaru rolled Hinata onto her back as he positioned himself on top of her on the bed without breaking the kiss. He continued kissing her as his hands travelled down her night gown then went under it feeling her skin. Her hands traced the muscles on Shikamaru's back as he started kissing her cheek then went down to her neck where he gently bit her soft milky skin before sucking it.

After he was done he lifted Hinata's gown off her body leaving her in a matching blue bra and drawer. He immediately unclasped her bra then took it off allowing her huge breasts to bounce free. He began massaging both breasts as his mouth claimed hers again. Her moans were muffled in his mouth once he began pinching her erect nipples. His mouth then travelled down to her left breast and began sucking on the nipple and flicking it with his tongue causing her to moan in pleasure.

"You're beautiful." Shikamaru told Hinata as he moved to give her other breast the same attention. His hand then began travelling down her body leaving goosebumps as they trailed down between her legs. Shikamaru felt the fabric and realised that it was a little wet already. He then went back to the top and slipped his hand under the fabric and started to massage the wet skin.

"Shikamaru." Hinata said his name as she moaned in pleasure. He then slipped on finger into her hot wet core and began moving it around as his thumb found her womanhood and began flicking it lightly.

"Yes... there yes... ah." Hinata moaned as he slipped another finger into her spreading her cavern even more. He then moved his mouth back up to hers and kissed her as he continued pleasuring her breast and her core. Her moans encouraged Shikamaru to continue as he decided to speed up what he was doing. Her walls started tightening as her breath hitched signalling her oncoming climax.

"Shikamaru... I'm going to... ah Shikamaru." Hinata said his name and immediately her juices started spilling out of her core but Shikamaru continued making the most out of her orgasm.

"Did you like that?" Shikamaru seductively asked Hinata as his mouth was by her ear but he didn't take his fingers out of her drenched core.

"Yes." Hinata moaned as he slowly moved his fingers in her again. "I want you inside me." Hinata boldly stated.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes." she answered then removed his boxer allowing his already hard member to hit her stomach. "Wow." Hinata replied as she felt his erect manhood. She was surprised by how big he was and a little scared that he was going to hurt her but she wanted him no matter what.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked her as he took his fingers out of her drenched core and coated her juices on his member. Hinata nodded as she braced herself for him to enter her. Shikamaru took off her soaked underwear then grabbed her thighs as he spread her legs further so that he could get into her easier. He rubbed his member against her wet core a few times hearing her moan then he positioned his tip at the entrance and slowly guided himself in her.

Hinata felt him break through all her walls and tear her insides apart as he continued. Her walls were clenching down on him making it tight for him to move further in so he stopped and waited while she adjusted to his size before continuing.

"Go further. I want you all in." Hinata told Shikamaru once she was ready and he complied by pushing his manhood further up her tight cavern while her juices kept leaking onto his member and onto the sheets below them. Shikamaru then felt a wall stopping him from continuing so he stopped there afraid of hurting Hinata if he continued. He then slowly pulled out and gently thrust back into her as his tip burned thanks to how hot her insides were. He hit her wall and repeated the process of pulling out and thrusting back into her slowly at first then gradually started picking up the pace.

"You're so tight." Shikamaru told Hinata as he thrusted into her with her tight walls jerking him off inside her.

"Yes... ah... oh yes." Hinata moaned as Shikamaru continued thrusting in her faster. Her nails dug into his back as her legs wrapped around him. His one hand pleasure her breasts as the other one supported his body while his face buried itself in her neck while he pleasured her. She felt her body spasm as another climax was starting for her. Shikamaru could feel her core tightening around his cock wrapping around it and squeezing it begging for his seed to come out.

"Hinata... I'm cumming." Shikamaru told her as he felt his own orgasm building up.

"Me... too... Shikamaru." Hinata panted as she held on tighter to Shikamaru while her walls got tighter as well.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru shouted her name in ecstasy.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata replied equally loud as their climaxed started spilling out of their bodies. Shikamaru's seed filled her core to the brim and still continued as she felt his seed spilling out of her mixing in her juices that spilt all over Shikamaru's balls and dripped onto the sheets. A few moments later Shikamaru collapsed next to Hinata as their climaxes finally ended.

"That was amazing." Shikamaru told Hinata as he lightly brushed his hand against her face. "You are amazing." Hinata then moved closer to Shikamaru and lead him into a deep passionate kiss before he put his arms around her and allowed her to rest against him.

"I'm sorry about what I thought yesterday." Hinata apologised as Shikamaru remembered their conversation the day before.

"It's okay. I was just being stupid as well." Shikamaru responded. "I am never going to leave you okay. Wherever you go I go."

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun." Hinata thanked him before falling asleep in his embrace. Suddenly thunderstorms and lightning weren't so scary anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. HERE'S THE THIRD AND PROBABLY LAST ONE SHOT FOR THESE TWO. I DEFINITELY THINK THEY'RE AN AWESOME COUPLE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE. YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ARE AWESOME. AGAIN, SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES. IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT SO IT'S DIFFICULT FOR ME TO CONCENTRATE. ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING, HOPE YOU ENJOY. HAPPY READING:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO:( WISH I DID THOUGH.**

Shikamaru casually walked up to his destination that unusually cold summers evening in Konoha. He was forced into joining his friends that evening for dinner since they hardly see a lot of each other. Everyone had their own duties and responsibilities. Hell, Shikamaru was the head of his clan and was put in charge of maintaining the Allied Shinobi Force and that was besides the fact that Tsunade was grooming him to take on the role of the Jounin Commander in Konoha, the role which his father had commanded with perfection over the years. He hardly had any time to himself these days but he always seemed to find time for cloud watching.

He casually looked up and saw the classy restaurant in the distance and hated that he had to wear a suit. He found it uncomfortable and irritating that he could hardly move the way he wanted to. How was he supposed to protect himself or his friends if they were attacked? His mind then went blank as he took in the sight before him.

The shy Hyuga stood outside the restaurant looking around if she could spot her friends approaching in the distance. She hadn't spotted the shadow user yet but he had spotted her and she had taken his breath away. She wore an elegant light blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She wasn't fat or chubby; she was nearly as thin as Shikamaru. Her huge breasts were nicely tucked away under the sleeveless and strapless dress. She wore a thin necklace but Shikamaru couldn't exactly see what was on the round silver figure that sat perfectly on her chest.

"Shikamaru-san." Hinata greeted him with a slight bow. It always amazed him how formal Hinata could be even though they were the same age and she had already been a jounin for over a year now while he had only recently become a jounin. She was his superior if you thought about it.

"Good evening Hinata-chan." Shikamaru returned her greeting as he bowed as well. She was the Hyuga heiress so he should really be showing her more respect than she was showing him. "You really shouldn't be bowing your head to me." He told her as he scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do.

"B-But you..." Hinata tried to say but was cut off by Shikamaru shaking his head with a smile.

"I don't think this is an argument either one of us would win." Shikamaru told her as he let out a laugh followed by Hinata's giggle.

"Yeah." she agreed as she looked down but Shikamaru could still see her smile.

"I shouldn't try to change you either. You would probably still bow even though I tell you not to. You're perfect the way you are." Shikamaru stated and immediately started blushing as he realised what he had just said.

"T-Thank you." Hinata stuttered under her breath barely audible for Shikamaru to hear.

"Tch... troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he looked around but didn't see any of his other friends approaching yet. "We should wait inside for everyone. It's cold out here and you don't really look like you're dressed for the cold either."

"O-Okay." Hinata agreed and Shikamaru opened the door for them. Hinata entered first followed by her counterpart and they immediately walked towards the receptionist who looked like he was expecting them.

"Ah Shikamaru-san, Hinata-sama; follow me please." the short man with huge round glasses told them as he lead them into the restaurant that was already filled with a sea of people. They followed the man through the maze of people then stopped by a table that had a perfect view of the trees on the other side of the street. Everything about the restaurant oozed with elegance and class from the perfectly arranged cutlery on the table to the clear window that was next to the table.

"I think you made a mistake." Shikamaru told the man. "We are meeting our friends here so we need more than just two seats."

"A young blonde girl said that you would tell me that. She told me to tell you that they wouldn't be coming and as an apology she has paid for everything already so all you have to do is sit and enjoy the evening." The short man then left the two ninja dumbfounded. Shikamaru came to his senses first and being the gentleman that his mother beat into him, he pulled out the seat for Hinata and motioned for her to take her seat which she did. He then made his way to the opposite seat and sat down as he looked at Hinata and smiled.

Shikamaru thought about this whole situation for a moment. The young blonde girl was unmistakeably Ino Yamanaka who was also the head of her clan since her father and Shikamaru's father had died in the previous war. Ino had known that Shikamaru was extremely busy but she still managed to convince him to come out this evening so that he could be with the rest of their friends even if it was just for an evening. He suspected that Ino had planned this all the while. She had known that Shikamaru wasn't dating anyone and neither was Hinata. Shikamaru and Temari had gone out a couple of times but ultimately had to face the harsh reality that she belong to Suna and he belonged to Konoha. Hinata wasn't dating anyone as far as he could tell. Hinata and Naruto hadn't worked out either. Naruto was too blinded by his ambition of becoming hokage to realise that the Hyuga princess had wanted a relationship with him that surpassed the realms of friendship.

He looked up at Hinata and contemplated if he wanted to be more than just friends with Hinata. Hinata was definitely beautiful and he knew that. Even Neji had made a comment once about Hinata being beautiful but he hadn't meant it in any romantic way since they were family; cousins to be exact. Hinata was strong which had become very evident in the war. He was surprised by how much her abilities had grown since their academy days but he should've expected nothing less from a Hyuga jounin. He know how confident Hinata was in her abilities. She wouldn't volunteer to show it but if she was asked to do something then she would do it to the best of her abilities which was nothing short of amazing. Shikamaru gazed at Hinata with a new realisation. She was amazing and he had only fully realised that now. She was as graceful as an angel but could easily transform into a ferocious lion if need be.

"Um... Shikamaru." Hinata said his name snapping him out of his thoughts. He had been staring at her for an unusually long time but it was worth it considering how he now viewed the Hyuga princess in front of him.

"Sorry about that." he apologised as he tried to think of an excuse for staring so long. "It's just... you look beautiful."

"Thank y-you." Hinata replied. "You look handsome in your suit as well."

"I don't really feel comfortable in it though. Can't really protect anyone in it. I probably wouldn't be able to protect myself." He admitted which caused her to laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"I-I don't think I've seen you in a s-suit before." she answered him.

He thought about that for a while and she was right. Besides Ino and Choji, who were basically family, no one outside his clan had seen him in a suit. Not even Lady Tsunade. He had always worn his Konoha ninja attire with the exception of his forehead protector being on his arm. He would always be seen with one layer of clothing removed or a layer added on top of that but that was his basic clothing. He had worn his black pants and shirt on days of mourning but that was the only other change. Everything else was the same which he didn't dare complain about. If anything changed then that would require more effort on his part which the lazy ninja would want to avoid more than anything.

"I don't really like dealing with different clothes. Takes too much effort and time." he stated causing her to laugh again.

"You're lazy." she told him as she continued laughing bringing a smile to Shikamaru's face.

"Did you only realise that now?" he jokingly challenged her.

"Well... yes and n-no." she stuttered. Shikamaru could hear her confidence growing with every moment they spent talking. Her stutter was fading and he was able to pick at her brain a little.

"Oh?" he questioned her without really saying the question itself.

"I knew that you were lazy i-in the academy with you and Naruto sleeping in class. I would see you sometimes laying on a hill and watching the clouds as well and during the chunin exams you looked like you didn't want to take part in it as well." she explained. "But then I saw how smart you were. You were amazing and you were the only rookie to become a chunin. Then I saw how your team and the entire village started respecting you and your judgement. Even now you have the respect of all the Kage and its ninjas. You're a hard worker despite your appearance. Your father would be proud."

The way she ended her statement had turned Shikamaru's mood upside. It's not that he was still mourning the loss of his father but it was the fact that he still felt inferior to him and he always will. Shikaku had always received respect throughout the entire ninja world. All the Kage knew that the brains behind Konoha's strategic planning and success was Shikaku. He was regarded as the smartest ninja of his generation and that was evident when he was asked to be the head strategist in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"I'm sorry if I-I said anything wrong." Hinata quickly apologised noticing Shikamaru's sad emotions displayed on his face.

"It's okay." Shikamaru reassured Hinata. "I miss him sometimes but that just means that he has a special place in my heart. I know that I won't live up to his legacy but I will do what I can and hopefully he won't beat me too badly in the next life."

"I'm sure he won't." Hinata softly responded. "You are the leader of the Allied Shinobi Force. They don't just give anyone that position. The five Kage came to a decision that you should be the one to lead it. Out of all the ninja in every nation, you were chosen. Your father would be proud." she gently placed her hand on his hand that was resting across the table.

That small gesture seemed to light a fire in Shikamaru's dormant heart. On all the dates he had been on with Temari, she had never once showed any public affection for Shikamaru but that's just who she was and Shikamaru accepted that. Yet, Hinata's act of affection seemed to initiate a fire in him that he thought would never be lit again.

"Thank you." Shikamaru sincerely told her as he looked her in her pale eyes that seemed to see through all the he had put around him to protect him from any and all unnecessary emotions. Temari had rubbed off on him more than he'd admit but all it took for those walls to become obsolete to Hinata was a simple conversation.

"Your food." a waiter said as he balanced two trays on his arm perfectly. Hinata immediately removed her hand from Shikamaru's and he immediately missed the warmth her hand seemed to provide. The waiter placed a tray of food in front of each of them and then left. Hinata had traditional Japanese zenzai with a few wraps on the sides of the bowl while Shikamaru had a medium sized plates with mackerel and kelp prepared in the way he liked it.

"This looks amazing." Shikamaru commented as the waiter returned with a couple of drinks. Both their moods were lifted now and the happily began eating. Shikamaru decided to try something interesting since he didn't want an awkward silence to develop while they ate.

"Hinata, would you mind if I could taste some of your zenzai?" Shikamaru asked her as she dipped one of the wraps in it.

"Um... s-sure." Hinata nervously replied as she lifted the wrap in the air with a hand under it to stop it from dripping onto the table. Shikamaru saw what she was doing and leaned forward as he took a bite then sunk back down into his seat as he chewed then swallowed.

"It tastes great." Shikamaru happily replied as he saw Hinata blushing and he could figure out very easily why she was blushing. He then took a piece of mackerel and kelp in between his chopsticks and lifted it in her direction. She understood what he was doing and she replied by leaning forward and ate the food he offered.

"I l-like it." Hinata replied as she continued blushing.

"It's one of my favourite." Shikamaru told her as he heard a people of whispers. He turned his head then saw a couple looking at them and smiling before they returned to their own meal. This brought a blush to Shikamaru's face that rivalled Hinata's.

"That was the first time I ever fed a guy." Hinata said as she smiled but refused to make eye contact with Shikamaru.

"I didn't really think you would do that. I thought we could just exchange plates for a moment." Shikamaru said with a laugh as Hinata's embarrassment became evident. "But I enjoyed it and don't regret a thing."

"You could've told me to do that instead of letting me embarrass myself like that." Hinata responded.

"I did it too." he pointed out. "If anything, I should be the one that's embarrassed. A girl feeding a guy is cute especially when they're on a date. A guy feeding..."

"This is a date?" Hinata asked interrupting his words.

"Um... I don't know." Shikamaru answered as he scratched the back of his head. He hadn't intended to say that they were on a date; it just came out. "I think this is what Ino wanted. I mean, we're both single and we've known each other since the academy days. If I had to ask Ino to arrange a blind date, not that I did that, then I would've hoped that it would be you. You're amazing and easy to get along with. I don't deserve someone like you and your father would probably ban me from going on a date with his daughter."

"My father doesn't have any say in my love life." Hinata confidently stated. "And you should stop putting yourself down like that. You are more of a man than any other ninja. You don't deserve me; you deserve someone better than me."

"I guess both of us don't deserve each other but our friends think we do so are you willing to give me a chance at least?" Shikamaru uncharacteristically took the lead.

"Yes." Hinata answered him as she flashed a smile that seemed to continue fanning the fire that was already burning in his heart.

They continued eating and enjoying each others company. Both of them seemed to be drawn to each other with each word that left their lips. That longing feeling of companionship that none of them realised was being filled with the joy they brought each other. Each laugh, each smile, each small gesture of kindness they showed each other led their thoughts to wonder why they hadn't done this sooner. They seemed to be the perfect match through and through. Hinata's mind seemed like an easy challenge to overcome for Shikamaru and he liked that she wasn't very hard to read but when he thought he was nearing the end of puzzle she would break it apart and he would have to start all from over which he didn't seem to mind.

Once they finished their dessert they stood up and left the restaurant. The moon was already placed high in the sky indicating that it was already very late. They hadn't noticed how long they actually spent inside the restaurant enjoying each others company but it was clear that both of them didn't want it to end.

"Can I walk you home?" Shikamaru offered Hinata. He didn't want her walking home alone at night and it felt like the gentlemanly thing to do.

"You may." Hinata politely replied as a gust of cold wind blew past them carrying a few leaves down the street. Hinata instinctively put her hands on her shoulders to try and warm her up.

"Here, take this." Shikamaru told her as he took his jacket off and handed it to Hinata.

"No its..." Hinata tried to protest but Shikamaru then went behind her and put it on her.

"Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered under his breath but he knew Hinata could hear since they were so close. He expected Hinata to be hurt by his remark about her but he instead found her to be laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Shikamaru questioned her.

"You." she answered him as she continued laughing but Shikamaru looked confused. "You say something is troublesome yet you still do it anyway. It's funny." she continued laughing as he just turned his head away trying to hide his embarrassment as Hinata's assessment was true. Suddenly he found Hinata grabbing his hand and jerking him forward as she started walking.  
"Troublesome?" Hinata asked him as her smile played provocatively on her lips.

"Definitely." he replied as they laughed and continued walking down the empty street. There were lampposts shining down on the street but the darkness consumed the areas the light couldn't cover.

"Hey pretty lady." a guy with a short black beard and bald head greeted Hinata as he came around the corner. He clearly didn't pay any mind to Shikamaru as he was clearly drunk by the way he was finding it hard to stand and by the way his words slurred.

"How about you hang out with me tonight? I will show you a good time you know." he continued.

"Um... no thank you." Hinata politely replied.

"Come on. Your boring friend over here can go home and I promise that you won't regret it." he said as he put his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Shikamaru immediately took his arm off her shoulders and pushed the man away from Hinata.

"I believe that she doesn't want to hang out with you tonight so I suggest you go home and sleep." Shikamaru calmly told him.

"Whatever." the man replied as he straightened himself. "She looks like she's had her fair share of men attacking those jugs on her anyway." Shikamaru immediately got angry. That guy, drunk or not, was clearly insinuating that Hinata was a whore and Shikamaru wasn't going to stand for it.

"I gave you a chance to leave." Shikamaru told the man standing in the distance. Shikamaru let go of Hinata's hand and his shadow immediately attached itself to the drunkard who didn't seem to know what was going on. Shikamaru then punched the man's stomach then punched his face twice before releasing his shadow and allowing the man to fall to the ground with an audible thump.

Shikamaru then turned around to see if Hinata was okay but he noticed that she wasn't there anymore. He saw a figure running down the street and immediately realised that it was Hinata who was running away from them. Shikamaru immediately took off after Hinata not thinking twice.

"Hinata wait!" Shikamaru called after her but she didn't stop. He followed her footsteps to the Hyuga compound then slowed down as he saw Hinata stop by the door to the main building. He could hear her sobs as he realised that she was crying. He immediately went towards her and put his arms around her. She didn't resist. She continued crying against him as her tears dampened his shirt while her arms wrapped around his body as well.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata apologised as she fought through her tears.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru told Hinata. "I shouldn't have let him talk about you like that. I am really sorry. You don't deserve to be spoken to like that. That guy should be lucky to be in your presence." Her sobs continued raining down from her eyes. He knew she was hurting and he wanted to be there for her to try and comfort her. He started rubbing her back and whispering in her ear that everything was okay and they she was amazing. She started calming down but still held onto Shikamaru.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"It's the least I could do." Shikamaru responded as he gave her a smile. Hinata smiled back then lifted herself up against him as her lips met his. Her actions surprised him a little but quickly gained control of himself again and returned her kiss. He knew how he felt about her and he wanted to show her that.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked Hinata once they parted for air.

"Yeah." Hinata said unconvincingly. Shikamaru grabbed the doorknob and turned it so that the door opened.

"Let's have some tea and we can continue talking or whatever you want to do until I'm convinced that you're okay." Shikamaru suggested and Hinata agreed. She led the way inside the household then showed Shikamaru where the kitchen was before she disappeared down the hallway. Shikamaru then started making the tea the way his mother had taught him. There was only one problem; he didn't know where everything was.  
"This is one problem I don't need right now." Shikamaru stated as he looked around at the many cupboards in the kitchen. He had started boiling the water but without finding the rest of the things he needed, that was going to be the only thing he could do.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she appeared behind him. She looked like she had regained her composure and was back to her old self.

"I don't know where everything is for the tea." Shikamaru told her as he laughed while she smiled her breathtaking smile.

"I think I should make the tea rather." Hinata suggested as she started taking everything she needed out. She knew exactly where everything was and she was in control of everything around her. He liked this side of Hinata; the strong, confident woman he knew she could be.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked him.

"Nothing, I just... liked watching you be in control." Shikamaru answered her as he didn't think that lying to her would be worth anything.

"It's only tea." Hinata replied as she smiled to herself. She continued making the tea then they found themselves in the lounge when she had finished.

"I never expected this when I came out tonight." Shikamaru stated as he tried to start a conversation.

"Me neither." Hinata agreed as she looked down at the liquid in her cup.

"I..." Shikamaru was about to continue but was cut off by Hinata.

"What do you think about me?" Hinata asked Shikamaru.

"Well... you're amazing really. You are smart and strong and definitely skilled." he answered her as he rubbed the back of his head not knowing if that's what she wanted to hear. "Besides that, you're extremely beautiful. You're the closest person to the perfect kunoichi that I can think of. You're caring and you want to make people happy which makes you happy." Suddenly Hinata stood up and made her way over to Shikamaru then kissed him again but this time it was more fierce than the one outside the door.

"Shikamaru, I like you very much, I really do. You're smart and handsome and you make me feel confident about just being me." Hinata said as she sat next to him.

"I told you before; I wouldn't want to change anything about you. I like you for who you are. I want to be with you and make you happy." Shikamaru said those words without thinking about what they entailed. He spoke from his heart and that was the truth. No more games, no more hiding. If she didn't want to be with him then this was the time to tell him. Hinata didn't reply but instead went around and sat on top of his legs as she kissed him again.

Their lips battled each other for dominance and until finally their lips gave way to their tongues. They battled each other with each one exploring the others cavern. Their moans of pleasure were audible with each slide of their tongues over each other. Hinata's hands started unbuttoning Shikamaru's shirt as he tore away the tie that he had put on. Without breaking their kiss Shikamaru's shirt was off leaving only his exposed upper body against Hinata. He withdrew his lips as he began kissing her soft feminine jaw before making his way to her ear.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked her. His warm breath sending a wave of pleasure over her entire body.

"Yes." Hinata replied but it came out as more of a moan. Shikamaru immediately started kissing her again then found the zip at the back of her dress and pulled it down. Hinata immediately stood up and got out of the dress leaving her only in her matching white underwear. She sat down on Shikamaru's legs again pushing him down slowly as his hands snaked around her round ass and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Ah." Hinata moaned before kissing him again. She started undoing his pants as he took off her bra. Her breasts hung against his chest as she took off his pants then his boxers leaving his erect member throbbing against her. She moaned as Shikamaru kissed her neck then went down to her breasts and took one in his mouth as his hand pleasured the other one.

"You sound so sexy when you moan." Shikamaru told her as he rubbed his member against the last bit of fabric that she had on.

"Take it off." Hinata pleaded as he continued rubbing himself against her. He gently pushed her white underwear down her legs then immediately felt her wet core against his erect shaft. Hinata immediately grabbed him and placed him at her entrance as she gently slid him in her. All traces of her shyness and stuttering gone as she took the lead but Shikamaru was not going to let her have all the fun.

He grabbed Hinata's body then turned her over as she was now on her back and he was on top of her. He pushed himself further into Hinata hearing her moan as Shikamaru felt how tight she was. It felt like her walls were crushing him but that encouraged him to keep going.

"Yes... Shikamaru... ah." she moaned as he finally came to a stop when he felt that he couldn't go in anymore. He had hit a wall but this is where the fun began. He pulled out of her then slowly thrusted in making her get used to it but gradually picked up the pace.

"You feel awesome." Shikamaru told her as he thrusted in her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she allowed him further inside her reaching a spot that made her moan in absolute pleasure.

"Yes... ah... ah... yes." she panted as her body was climaxing. She felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure building up inside of her as Shikamaru did wanders to her body. He felt her core getting tighter and tighter making his climax start.

"Hinata... I'm cumming." Shikamaru told her as he didn't stop thrusting.

"Me too." Hinata replied as she sounded out of breath. "Shikamaru!" she shouted his name in pleasure as her walls clamped down on Shikamaru was her juices poured out of her body.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru's voice rivalled hers as he let his seed explode out inside her. He thrusted a couple of more times as he rode out their orgasms as long as he could before collapsing next to Hinata who was breathless.

"That was amazing." Hinata told him then slowly stood up. He stood up as well then pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Come." Hinata instructed him as she grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked her.

"To my room. I'm not done with you yet." Hinata seductively said.

"I was hoping not." Shikamaru told her as they entered a room and he immediately turned her around and picked her up. His mouth immediately latched onto hers as he walked towards her bed. He lowered her onto it then positioned his already hard member at her entrance and thrusted in again. She was still tight but this time he knew that he could go further than the last time. He slid in and out of her warm core leaving her panting with each other. His hands played with her erect nipples as she shouted his name in pure joy. Her moans drove him crazy as he pleasured her. He didn't want to stop.

They continued pleasuring themselves with orgasm after orgasm as none of them wanted to give up. They wanted to feel every part of their partners body and they wanted to make each other happy.

Their tea long forgotten in the lounge area where they had started their pleasure. This was definitely one way to start their relationship.

 **THERE WE HAVE IT EVERYONE. THE LAST ONE TO END THE TRIFECTA (NOT THAT THESE STORIES WERE ANYWHERE NEAR PERFECT). I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ENJOYED READING THESE STORIES AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED TYPING THEM. I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL TYPE MORE STORIES BUT THESE ARE ALL MY SHIKAHINA STORIES FOR NOW. MAYBE I WILL TRY ANOTHER PAIRING IF I HAVE TIME. ANYWAY IT WAS NICE POSTING. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE.**


End file.
